rvbrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Standardized Testing - RP
__notoc__ Bippwatt 19:36, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Evelyn looked over the mass of troops in front of her. Of course Bippwatt's orders would make her the damn Marine trainer. He knew how little patience she had, right? {C}{C She looked over them again, seeing the gleaming surfaces of the faceplates of their Mk VI Simulation armor. It was all they would get until they proved themselves. {C}{C "Alright, people. Today is going to be a Melee. Who here knows what a Melee is?", she asked. {C}{C "I do, ma'am.", one soldier dared. {C}{C "Very good, Marine. What is it?" {C}{C "It's either a close range fight with melee weapons, or it's a vastly smaller force verus a vastly larger force, the larger one usualy made of separate groups." {C}{C "Good! Very good. The latter definition is what we're going to do today. It's going to be all of you against me and a few select people." {C}{C One of the Marines unwisely scoffed at that and burst out with "There is no way you can survive odds like those. There are over 500 of us here!" {C}{C No one even saw her move, but next thing that Marine was on the ground with three-quarters of a ton of woman and armor on his chest and an energy dagger at his throat. {C}{C "Learn from this, Corporal. You and your fellows may be the best of the best, but me and mine are the best of the best of the best. IS THAT CLEAR!?" {C}{C "Yes." {C}{C "Yessss....WHAT?!" {C}{C "YES, MA'AM!" {C}{C "Good." She stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him up. Instead, he pulled her down and over. His combat knife came out and was suddenly poised right over her helmet. {C}{C "Very good!", Evelyn burst out with a laugh. "But you have to watch someone elses weapon when you do that. Look down." {C}{C He did and groned when he saw the energy blade, just a hair's breadth from sliding into his suit and likely cutting out one of his kidney's. {C}{C "But still, well done.", she said with a smile. "Now. Head on over to the barracks, get some grub and I will see you all on the field. Likely dead, but hey! You can't learn to make an omelet without breaking a few eggs! DISMISSED!" {C}{C The troops rumbled away and Evelyn sighed. They were geting there. Slowly... {C}{C Bippwatt 19:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 19:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C Void came up beside Evelyn, helmet tucked under one arm. "How's the training going? None of them proving to be too stubborn, I hope." {C}{C Void cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Evelyn. "By the way, am I allowed to be on your team in the fight? I'd really hate to humiliate you." {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 19:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 07:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C "Oh, please! Like you even could!", she said with a sneer. "Now, humiliate you? That can be made so..." She cracked her knuckles omniously. "But, yeah. You can join. I'm thinking about getting Elena and Sabrina for the team too. This little bout today is intended to prove that a small, well trained group can decimate a larger force. I think us four can do that, what do you think?", she said, reaching for the comm link to Dahak." {C}{C Bippwatt 07:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 14:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C "Oh, I think I could beat you, given a good opportunity." Void looked at the barracks, a crooked grin coming across his face. "And yes, I think the four of us can completely screw over 500 trainees. I could probably take them all if I was allowed to kill any of them, but that's for another day." {C}{C Void cracked his neck with a very audible series of pops, then proceeded to slip on his helmet with a hiss of atmosphere adjustment. {C}{C Welcome back. Typhon said through the internal speakers. What are we doing today? {C}{C "Beating the crap out of 500 recruits." {C}{C Ah, fun times ahead. {C}{C "Hell yeah." {C}{C Void turned back to Evelyn as he ran a basic diagnostics over his armor. Everything checked out perfectly. "Quick question: we doing armor abilities?" {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 14:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 18:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C She grinned at Void. "Och no! That would just be too harsh on the poor lads.", she said, in a reasonable facimile of a Scottish accent. {C}{C She opened the comm and Dahak's Comp Cent spoke serenly.' Yes, Master Drill Sergeant? How can I help you?' {C}{C "Hello, Dahak. Can you send Sabrina and Elena down here?" {C}{C Elena is on her way. Sabrina is a bit...preocupied. The Norad has a sabatour aboard. She is in the process of securing said sabatour before he or she causes massive damage. {C}{C "Shit...do we need to come up there?" {C}{C Negitive. Marines are already en route. If Sabrina can not stop him or her, the Marines can. {C}{C "Good. Well...in that case..." She paused. "How's Bippwatt doing? He ready?" {C}{C "Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?", a voice said from behind her. {C}{C She spun and saw Bippwatt there, wearing his newly forged set of Illearth armor, his helmet in the crook of his arm. She hadn't seen him since he had returned and now that she did, all she wanted to do was hug him till she cracked a rib. Not that that would likely happen in that armor of his! {C}{C "Hey, Void." Bippwatt waved at him. "Nice to see ya again." {C}{C He slid his helmet on and grabbed the modified Stanchion Gauss Rifle on his back. Making a joke of it, it had a huge ass knife blade attached to the stock and it slung under the grip. Carved precisely into the blade, it said "Knifle". {C}{C "Let's do this." {C}{C Bippwatt 18:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 20:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C "And you call me too harsh." Void said, looking the Illearth armor up and down. "If anything, Bippwatt here is overkill. Complete f**king overkill." He looked at the Gauss rifle with a cocked eyebrow. "You could take them all without that, anyway." {C}{C Void quickly shook hands with the former Freelancer, making sure his arm didn't break. "Still, nice to see you too, Bipp. Wouldn't be a party without ya." Blarg Spartan 999 20:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 08:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) "It's good to be here. But, you should be thankful that I dain to involve myself in your pathetic mortal dealings. Cause you know that thing Kerrigan says in the end of Brood War about being Queen Bitch of the Universe? Yeah....I make her look like a wannabe......" He paused, tilting his head to one side and looking up without tipping his head back. "I'm modest too.", he said after a moment. Evelyn laughed and cluched her middle. "Oh...", she said as she wiped her eyes a few seconds later. "Ah...that's my Dad! Always arrogant and sarcastic. Guess I know where I got it from, eh?" "Well, some of the sarcastic might come from Ark. Most of the arogent though comes from your Mom. You got my tenacity." "Riiiiight." The Pelican chose that moment to touch down on the ground. However, instead of just disgorging Elena, it disgorged Elena, Trell and Mhoram, plus about a dozen elite marines, with a Marine Colonel leading them. The Marines took up positions around the three of them. When they recognised Bippwatt, the Colonel murrmered apologies and could he please back up. With a cocked eyebrow, he did so, wondering what was going on here. "Master Drill Sergent Evelyn Avery and Fleet Captain Nikolai Reznor, you are under arrest for Treason and Conspiracy to Destroy Mission Vital Resources.", the Colonel intoned ominously. "What hell the fuck?", Bippwatt said dangerously. Bippwatt 08:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 16:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) "You want to say that again, Colonel?" Void said, his voice as cold as his name. "I'm not sure I completely understand..." While he spoke, Void's mechanical eye scanned all the marines and the colonel, the advanced sensors showing him what weapons and equipment they had. He slowly moved into a combat ready position, prepared for the worse. {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 16:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 01:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C "You heard me the first time, Captain. As of right now, you both have been stripped of all rank and will be taken to courts marshal immediately." {C}{C "Colonel...who issued these orders?", Bippwatt said. {C}{C "Fleet Admiral Sabrina Watcher, sir. The evidence is conclusive. A digital transmitter device was left in Captain Fitzgerald's quarters. The device proceaded to corrupt his neural implant and eventually he attempted to destroy Norad with explosives appropriated from the armory. He failed, thanks to the quick actions of Sabrina of Lothlorien. Fitzgerald was killed in the fight." {C}{C "Fittzy is dead? Shit.", Bippwatt cursed. "I liked the guy quite a bit." {C}{C "Well, okay. So, that's what happened, but how do we become the guilty parties here?", Evelyn asked. {C}{C "The device has both of your finger prints on it and inside is a small transmitter from a MV IV Anduirl armor suit. You recently put in a request for a replacement part that matches this transmitter." He looked at Evelyn. "We've checked all the other suits. None are missing anything. "What the hell? I put my armor on a week ago and found a red status light. When I off-lined it and checked it out, I found that a piece was missing. I assumed it must have come out during the fighting or something and I requistioned another one." "A very quick and convenant cover story, but you're not fooling me. Corporal, EMP them." "It's Emp, sir." "Just do it." "Yes, sir." He held up the device and both Evelyn's and Void's suits shut down. By the time they came back online, the suits main power lines had been disengaged and they were removed from them and bound with neural restraint collers. "Goddamn it.", Evelyn said. "Why does this shit always happen to me?" 'The Next Day' "Goddamm it.", she said for the sixteenth time since coming into the cell. "I hate waiting." A door in the distance opened and boots clunked down the corridor and they waited to see who was coming to visit them. (I'll stop here and give Void a chance to say something.) {C}{C Bippwatt 01:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 13:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C "Be grateful." Void said, meditating on the bed, crossed legs and all. "You didn't forget to put the EMP-shield over your mechanical eye last morning, and get knocked out for six hours because of it." He glanced down at the small spartan-esque bed, Evelyn slouching against it while sitting on the floor. "And besides, I'' had to share the room with ''you, so I'm probably more deserving of sympathy than you are." {C}{C When the anticipated punch came, Void managed to flip gracefully over Evelyn's head, landing on the floor without a sound. When the footsteps came to around a meter of the door, Evelyn put a hand in the air. "You going to help a lady up?" "It'd be a stretch to call you a lady." Void replied as he pulled Evelyn to her feet. She quickly sucker punched him in the gut, throwing him against the opposite wall, then pinned him against the cold metal. The door opened, making both Void and Evelyn look at who had arrived, the former slighty red in the face from the hand that was around his throat. Blarg Spartan 999 13:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 22:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) "I can come back later if you want...", Bippwatt's cool voice drifted through the air and it's notes of amusment were blatent. "Nah. I just got done showing Void the error of his ways.", Evelyn stood back and released her grip on Void's throat. With a pat on the shoulder, she came up to Bippwatt. {C}{C "What's the sitrep?" {C}{C "Bad. I gotta say, if I didn't know you two, I would say you had done it. The evidence is rock solid. I have no idea how to get you out of this besides invoking a rather old and traditional rule...." {C}{C "If it will get us out of here, do it.", Void said clearly. {C}{C "Once taken in, within a week of that date, the accused may demand an arena to detirmine their guilt. If they win, they are obsolved of all charges. If they lose, well. It won't matter, since it's to the death of the accused. For you two, there is only one rule. Don't actually kill anyone. If you do, your guilt is proven and you will be targeted by a battery of MLA's and destroyed." {C}{C "What equipment do we get?", Evelyn asked. {C}{C "Your choice of armor and a single melee weapon. You are also permitted three flashbangs. Anything else has to come from your opponents." {C}{C "Who are going to be trying to actually kill us and therefore will have lethal weapons." {C}{C "Right." {C}{C "Yeah. That's not skewed or anything. Battlefield?" {C}{C "Your choice." {C}{C "Right. When should we do this?" {C}{C "Well, the first court date is tommorrow. I suggest we do it then, before the examination begins." {C}{C "Right. Hurry up and wait then..." {C}{C "Exactly." 'The Next Day' {C}{C "This courts marshal is now in session.", the Supreme Judge of the court said. Coveniantly, that was occupied by Bippwatt, but he still couldn't do much, Director or no. "The Defense is allowed a pre-court plea. Please do so now." {C}{C Evelyn took a deep breath and began. "In accordance with RFAN Directive 45-000-34-AV354-9, the Defense wishes to prove our innocence on the battlefield." There was a rustle as all the judges paged through their pads to the appropriate section. When they found it, there was a collective intake of breath. {C}{C Having already known it was coming, Bippwatt began. "Very well. Your plea for Directive 45-000-34-AV354-9 is granted. You shall meet with Master-at-Arms Higgins to decide on battlefield and equipment. This court is now ajourned." {C}{C --Bippwatt 22:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C {C {C}Blarg Spartan 999 01:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C Void followed Evelyn as they were escorted to the armory. Once in the room, weapons of all kinds lining the walls, Void ran his hand over several melee weapons. After pausing at a moderately sized quarterstaff, he pulled it from the rack, whirling it experimentally. Satisfied at the balance, he turned to see what Evelyn was choosing. {C}{C (If things go south, you mind if Reaper spontaneously jumps in?) {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 01:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 06:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C (I guess he can...Not that it will matter much, given what happens if we fail. But we won't. That would just be...well, cruel.) {C}{C Evelyn stared longingly at a suit of Illearth armor, but sighed and walked up to her own armor. She opened the suit up and prepaired to put it on. She sat down and looked over to see Void swirlling a quarter staff. He looked over at her, nodding at the reliability of the weapon. {C}{C Their eyes met and Evelyn was on her feet before she knew what she was doing. She rushed him and grabbed his head in-between her hands and brought her head forward. The kiss was deep and passionate. {C}{C When Evelyn broke the kiss, she sighed. "Damn. Been wanting to do that since Epsilon Xandarius." {C}{C (Epsilon Xandarius is the battle where Bippwatt died. The first time you brought Void in, in fact.) {C}{C Bippwatt 06:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 13:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C (Gotcha) {C}{C "That was...unexpected. And I can't say I haven't been wanting to as well." Void managed to say, staring into Evelyn's penetrating gray-blue free to correct it if I'm wrong, since I'm going off of the picture. eyes, his hands unconciously resting on her waist, the quarterstaff lying forgotten on the floor. "But...why me, of all people?" {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 13:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC) {C {C}RecoveryFive 14:36, November 12, 2011 {C}{C (Not sure how to do the time thing, sooo...*Shrugs helplessly*) {C}{C Meanwhile, a Pelican flew into the Dahak's hangar and landed. The door opened, and out came two armored soldiers. One was brown colored with a white trim, the other red with a steel trim. "Alright, here we are." Freelancer Arkansas declared to his companion. "Now we need to find Bippwatt, Evelyn, and Void." he added. {C}{C "Yes, sir." the younger man responded, looking around as they started walking. "You can dispense with the 'Yes, sir' buisiness, Blair." Ark told him. "I'm not going to jettison you into space just for being casual to me." {C}{C Blair nodded as they continued walking in silence. {C}{C RecoveryFive 14:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 23:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C (Use the signature button, or type four tildas...these things: ~) {C}{C "I don't know. You have to be the only damn man in the world who asks that before ''the act, rather than after.", Evelyn said with a smirk. "Maybe that's why....you're a very rare type. We're a matched pair, I guess." {C}{C She gazed back into his own eyes, one red and one sky blue. She waited. When Void refused to do anything, she sighed. "Do you need me to spell it out for you? I. Want. To. Get. Laid." With the final word, she flicked a finger against his skull and glared at him. ---- {C}{C Bippwatt looked along the passage way and saw a pair of people walking along. Odd. That looked like... {C}{C "Holy shit! Ark, where the hell have you been, man?!", he shouted, trotting towards him. "Who do we have here?", he asked, pointing with his chin at the new guy. {C}{C Bippwatt 23:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 23:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C "What, right now?" Void said skeptically, an eyebrow raised. "I had the impression that we were supposed to fight for our lives in an arena in a few minutes. Unless we were suddenly and miraculously aquitted within the last couple seconds." {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 23:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 22:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C "OH! Men are so dumb sometimes. We still have an hour, for one! For two, I may be only six months old, but I lived 26 damn years in that time, so I got some big damn build-up of hormones. Now, take me now, or I will hit you in the head. Hard." {C}{C She gripped him by the belt and pulled him to her. A knee gentlely pressed in between his legs, both enticing and warning him against going against her will. {C}{C Bippwatt 22:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C RecoveryFive 14:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C} "We had a...problem at Ezio Altaria." Ark explained to him. "That bitch Rilinda led an entire damn army right on top of Alpha Company, and we had to go bail them out. We lost a few good men, but it payed off." He gestured to the man with the katana on his back. "This is Blair Foster, callsign Komodo. He used to be one of Project Freelancer's best assassins. According to him, he left after something really bad happened. Whatever it was, he doesn't like to talk about it." {C}{C "It's an honor, sir." Komodo said, saluting Bippwatt. {C}{C "By the way, we ran into another armored guy out there. Came with Rilinda and the others. We better watch out for him, because he could be a problem. He pretty much demolished Fire Team Zulu like they were nothi-" Ark added. Then he stopped, and a slight frown appeared on his face. "Where are Evelyn and Void?" he asked Bippwatt, looking worried. {C}{C RecoveryFive 14:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 14:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C (OOC: Were you referencing Melkor?) {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 14:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RecoveryFive 14:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C (OOC: Yeah. I was having trouble with that part with a while, because I didn't know if I should reference him or not.) {C}{C RecoveryFive 14:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 14:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C (OOC: Just keep him very mysterious until his '''BIG REVEAL'. Other than that, I don't mind if he completely screws over a hardened team of badasses.) {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 14:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C {C {C}RecoveryFive 16:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C (OOC: Ok.) {C}{C RecoveryFive 16:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 23:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C (PSST! Use the comments for OOC'S!) {C}{C Bippwatt reached up and scratched the back of his head... {C}{C "Well...someone tried to blow up Norad and then tried to pin it on them...they're suiting up now to go down to the surface. On my recomondation, they took the Trial by Battle. You know the one...I used a chopped up version of it to get rid of Norman." {C}{C He sighed. "This time, however, it's gonna be the origanal thing. Basic and bare to the bones...They should survive." He glared at Ark. "AND DO NOT TRY TO HELP THEM! You'll just get thrown down there with them." {C}{C He turned to Blair. "And this 'sir' thing...I'm not really an officer, so you don't need to call me sir." {C}{C Bippwatt 23:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C}RecoveryFive 23:49, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C "Understood." Blair acknowledged. "Would you prefer if I just call you Bippwatt?" he asked. {C}{C "That would be great." Ark agreed. "And you can call me Ark. Everybody does." He faced Bippwatt. "Don't worry, man. Even I'' wouldn't be stupid enough to do that. What worries me is that this is the Trial by Battle they're going on, not the Trial by skipping through meadows and weaving daisies into hats. People have died in this thing before." {C}{C RecoveryFive 23:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 01:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C "And you're sure you want this?" Void asked, inhaling Evelyn's scent; and odd fruit flavor that was very tantalizing... Evelyn glared at him, balling a hand into a fist. "Okay, okay, just making sure." Void raised his hands in a mock surrender before adding drily: "Just be sure to be gentle, will ya?" Evelyn rolled her eyes before dragging Void into a tight embrace, mouths clamping firmly. Together, they fell to the floor in a frantic battle of 'who could get the other's clothes off faster'. During the 'fight', Evelyn managed to roll over so she was straddling Void. An eager gleam came into her eye as she finally ripped Void's boxers off. "Don't get cocky!" Void said, before frowning deeply. "Wow, that sounded better in my head..." Evelyn smacked the back of his head with a resounding ''whack. In retaliation, Void grabbed Evelyn and brought her to the floor in one fluid motion. "Hey, you said 'take me now', so I'm going by the earlier statement." Void said as Evelyn struggled against his surprising powerful grip. She relented, for the moment at least. "And you are absolutely sure?" Void asked again. "If you say that one more time..." "ALRIGHT, FINE!" Void bellowed, getting a good grip on Evelyn's body. "Just making sure so you won't break my neck afterwords if I'm 'less than satisfactory'. I'm not, by the way." Void added at the rolling eyes. {C}{C "Just DO the damn deed already, will you!?" {C}{C "Yes ma'am. Would you like a side of fries with that?" Void replied snarkily. Before Evelyn could retort, Void started. Their bodies started moving in synche, and Void could tell that even vivid memories of other person's encounters couldn't prepare Evelyn for the actual experience itself. Void let himself drift into a constant rhythem, with background groans, gasps, and moans of pleasure completing the experience. *** {C}{C What seemed like several years later, Void and Evelyn were slumped haphazardly next to each other, panting heavily. Void inhaled the wonderful aroma of Evelyn's natural perfume, feeling himself nearly being intoxicated by the exotic scent. He was vaguely aware of pain emanating from his back and chest, and upon closer expection, he found that he had several deep scratches marring his physique that slowly oozed blood. With a glance, he saw that her fingers were red at the tips. I had sex with a creature that nearly killed me. Way to go. Void thought, making himself give a short, tired bark of laughter. "I take it...that I was actually more than adequate, Ev?" Void panted, looking over at the perfect form that was glistening with sweat. She giggled in a very girly way, making Void snort with supressed laughter. He reached over, gently pulling her into a warm embrace. She curled sensuously against his chest with a sigh as Void stroked her crimson silk hair. "I'll take that as a yes." Blarg Spartan 999 01:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 21:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) It was strange, Evelyn thought. If anyone would have been prepared for it, she would have though she was. Really, she had all the memories of her parents. All three of them. And ALL of them. When Void began, she was suddenly worried that something was wrong, for there was a pinching...pain. It built into an ache and then a bone deep pain. She suddenly cried out then, but not for the pain. No, suddenly it had begun to feel really damn good. As Void sent his warmth deep within her, she felt a wave of heat building from both sides. When it reached a dizzying height, she was no longer precisely sure of what actually happened. All she knew was that it felt really damn good. Suddenly, she gasped and her back arched and everything snapped back into reality with a rush of ectasy. "Lord and Lady!", she gasped. ---- "Yeah...you can take that as a yes. Damn...that was good." She giggled again. "I sound like a damn schoolgirl.", she said, still giggling. Seeing the deep scratches, she peered into the dimmed room and at her fingers. Her eyes were perfectly adapted for the amount of light and she saw the red under her fingernails, along with bits of skin. "Opps." Bippwatt 21:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 00:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) "Don't worry about it." Void said, a hand still absently carresing her hair. "I've had worse. Remember when Vakara tossed me into Stingray? Now that actually hurt." Void looked at the ceiling, before suddenly feeling a deep pit open in his stomach. He inhaled swiftly, not smelling Evelyn's scent at all. Something very bad was going to happen soon, but luckily Evelyn didn't see his face when the brief moment of shock flitted across it. A beeping sound came from somewhere behind Void, his discarded watch informing him of that they had ten minutes before the arena began. With a sigh, he managed to extricate himself from Evelyn's grasp without too much trouble. {C}{C He began pulling clothes on, not able to wrench his gaze away from Evelyn. He certainly saw her in a much different light now, but it was more... A sort of...longing had taken hold in Void's chest everytime he glanced at Evelyn. He had a suspicion of what was happening, but couldn't quite believe it. He then proceeded to help her into her armor, and she, him. {C}{C After the duo had finished suiting up, they took hold of their weapons and grenades, then strode into the uncertain fight ahead. Meanwhile, the pit became steadily deeper, the pain mingling with the longing. He tried his best to put Evelyn otu of his mind for the time being, but wasn't succesful in the least. (OOC: Quick addition, this is the background music for my last post: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hr76SVj3tE ) Blarg Spartan 999 00:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RecoveryFive RecoveryFive 00:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) As the beeping resounded through the hangar, Ark jumped in surprise. "The trial's about to start!" he exclaimed. "Come on, we can't miss it!" RecoveryFive RecoveryFive 00:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 00:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Evelyn's own stomach began to churn as she armored up and helped Void into his armor. She suddenly wished that they were both anywhere but here. She picked up a pair of Vigel sticks and handed them to Void. "Non-lethal, but they still hurt like hell when you get hit by them." {C}{C She took her own pair, along with long, Titanium fiber whip and a handful of bolos. "Want anything else?", she asked. When Void finished his distribusion, she turned her back and picked a few more things up. Unobtrsively sliding the items into pouches and containers on her armor, she turned back to Void. "Let's go." ---- {C}{C Bippwatt looked out over the impromtu battle field. It had been a long time since he had been here. Well, not really. It was maybe a full year at most. The old Lothlorien headquarters, burned out and decimated from the final battle that had been here a year before. He smiled at Evelyn's genius. What with having his and Linden's memory's, she would know this area like the back of her hand. And that would help them greatly, given that, even with the other advantages their enemies had, they didn't know the area as well. {C}{C If only they could surive the two week long onslaught of a Trial by Battle.... ---- {C}{C Evelyn sighed as she stepped off the Pelican's ramp. Figures. They wouldn't be dropped together. Instead, one would leave at one location and one would leave at another. Too bad she knew that would be what they would do and had spent the entire trip to the surface and Void's landing zone dialing in on his thought patterns. With her telepathy, she would undoubtbly be able to find him. {C}{C She pulled one of her two Vigel sticks off her back and looked up as the Pelican climbed high and then shot forward, leaving her far behind. {C}{C "Balls." She silenced her thoughts and streched out her power to feel for Void in the gathering darkness. Her eyes sealed shut and she began to make a mental image of the entire place from memory, instinct and her psionic power. {C}{C A spark lit in the distance. The thought stream was...she stopped. Not Void. Not anyone she knew...no, wait. She did know this person. But who? She sent her sight out and saw the face of the Corporal she had pounced two days or ten years ago....that seemed so far away now. {C}{C Then, she saw another pinprick. That was Void. He was sneaking up on the Corporal. She slid among the brush, cloaked and silent. She felt her way toward the pair, as invisible as the air. Her powers shielded any thoughts that would betray her and she closed the distance. {C}{C Suddenly, she sprang up and the Vigel stick came across the Corporal's head with a hard twack. He would be out for a bit. The head sparked as the shock transmitted across to the Corporal's armor. It would be down for even longer than he would be out. {C}{C Void stepped up beside her and she smiled. "My KO.", she said with a grin. {C}{C Then, she turned and motioned Void to follow. {C}{C Bippwatt 00:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 01:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C "Of course." Void said with a wry smile. "Next one's mine, and you can't do anything to stop me!" Void took off, sprinting faster than humanly possible. Thirteen days, 11 hours, 57 minutes, 3 seconds, 7 nanoseconds, 9 whatever-comes-after-nanoseconds-and-I'm-going-to-stop-talking-now-, later... {C}{C (OOC: I'm skipping to the good part, hope you don't mind. FYI: Twist ahoy...) {C}{C Void and Evelyn stalked among the trees, staves at the ready. The last group of hostiles were right below them, about thirty in all. A quick series of hand gestures, and Void dropped down in the middl of the group, Evelyn following. With a whirl of staves, they engaged. {C}{C (OOC Numero 2: Don't knock all of them out yet, I have something BIG coming up.) {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 01:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RecoveryFive RecoveryFive 01:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C Ark watched in anticipation as Evelyn and Void fought the guards. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, kick their asses, kick their asses, kick their asses! he thought frantically. {C}{C RecoveryFive RecoveryFive 01:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 02:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C (OOC: First, you skipped milliseconds and picoseconds. Second, the next step down is femtosecond. Which, for context, a femtosecond is to a second what a second is to about 31.7 million years.) {C}{C Evelyn lunged forward, her twin Vigel sticks flaring quickly as they took their toll of KO'ed marines. Her whip came forward and tugged a marine off his feet and into her stick. {C}{C A trio of the marines spun and filled the area with lead and she dove, cloaking. She straightened and uncloaked, sending her bolo's out. Two of them went down, knocked out when the heavy balls conked them on the head. The third one got his M537 tangled up and he dropped it and drew his combat knife. Charging Evelyn, she strugled to fight the instinct to not just activate her wrist blades and cut the enemy open like a fish. Instead, she thrust her Vigel stick forward and sent him tumbling back. {C}{C At least fifty more marines were arrayed around them. And they all had them dead to rights. {C}{C "Damn. Didn't want to have to do this!" She opened her internal holsters and pulled out two pistols. She tossed one to Void. "Take them out." {C}{C She aimed and fired three rounds. The marines fell over, LDP covering their bodies. "Non-lethal.", she said. ---- {C}{C Bippwatt's eyes widened as the pistols came out. "No! Don't be stupid." "Looks like their resorting to lethal force. Lock on target." "MLA's locked on target. Barrage rounds ready to fire." The captain of the frigate rose a hand, but Bippwatt yelled "Wait!" "Director, you know as well as I do the rules for the Trial by Battle. Lethal force is an admission of guilt." "Very true. But Lockdown Paint rounds are not lethal force." "What?" "Look at your camera's, Commander." He did and his eyes widened as he saw the three inert, but alive, forms of the marines that had fallen to the LDP rounds. "Damn. That's clever thinking.", he muttered. "Stand down MLA's, Lieutenant." "Aye, sir. Standing down MLA's." ---- Evelyn flipped over Void and took down three more marines with LDP rounds. As she came to the ground, a sweep of her Vigel stick took half a dozen more down. "Keep moving, Void! We can't stay here!" Bippwatt 02:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 14:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) "Yeah, I got that when they started shooting at us!" Void growled, wacking a marine with his Vigel stick, knocking him into a group of his comrades. He spun, wacking an entire fireteam with the staff in his right, his left hand firing the LDP magnum. He threw the staff, sending it hurtling through the air at the main body of the marines. It ricocheted off nine men, before boomeranging back to Void's hand, the magnum firing all the time. He reloaded, taking the opportunity to kick the empty magazine at an oncoming marine, who was dropped instantly as the clip crashed through his visor and thudded into his forehead. {C}{C Another marine came up, a gleeful look on his face as he drew a literally meter-long machete. He looked like he knew how to use it well, too. Then, the pit became a bottomless chasm inside Void's stomach, making him wince. When he looked up again, the marine's features had gone oddly blank, his eyes unseeing. Nevertheless, he strode towards Void, machete swinging. {C}{C Void swung his staff, meeting the machete in the air. He buckled under the strength of the blow, his knee thudding into the dirt. He rolled to the side, going into a defensive pattern of spirals. The marine kept coming, machete scraping along the staff. With a sudden flurry of motion, he had disarmed Void, punched him in the faceplate, and kicked him in the chest. {C}{C The armor crumpled under the blow as Void flew, then completely cannon-balled through a two meter wide tree. His momentum stopped when he hit a boulder, the stone cracking and splitting. When Void looked up again, he saw the marine walking purposefully towards Evelyn, her staff beating back more attackers. Her back was turned when the marine switched the machete to a reverse grip, the tip pointing towards Evelyn's unprotected back his arm raised. Evelyn didn't seem to notice him, even when she spun to smack away the marine in front of the machete wielder. The man lunged, sunlight glinting off the blade. {C}{C With a roar of fury, Void launched himself at the man. One nanosecond he was lying at the base of the boulder, and the next, tackling the machete wielding marine. The two opponents tumbled down a steep slope, each struggling to get the upper hand. In a split-second where Void's back was on the ground and the machete wielder was on top, both of them struck. Void's hand collided with the man's jaw as the machete plunged down. The man was flung through the air, stopping when he hit a tree. All Void knew was that he had stopped rolling abruptly. When he tried to get up, pain flared through his chest. He looked down, and saw the machete buried up to it's hilt in his chest. When he tried to move to the side, he found that he was actually pinned to the ground, the machete having gone through his body to stick into the earth. Another thing Void noticed as he spat blood onto a cracked visor, was that his lower body didn't want to respond. The machete must have went through his spine on it's way through his body as well, just to add insult to injury. It was rather wierd, the logical part of his mind still thinking while the pain slowly consumed him. {C}{C "Ev...Evelyn..." Void whispered, his hand twitching as the machete wielder stood up, face still blank. *** {C}{C In a tree, perfectly camouflaged from all eyes or sensors, a lone figure stood. He watched as Void battled the machete wielder, then was impaled. The figure frowned as he raised his hand, and a gust of fresh air seemed to flow through the forest. {C}{C The machete wielder stumbled, his expression turning to pain as he sank to the ground. It was done. The figure sat back down, watching what happened next. All of the marines were either unconsciosus, or wished they could be. {C}{C Evelyn stood in the midst of the bodies, breathing heavily. Her sharp ears managed to pick up Void's whisper, and she turned to see what was wrong. As soon as she came to the crest of the slope, she saw Void. The figure frowned again, contemplating... Blarg Spartan 999 14:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 23:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Evelyn smacked back another wave of marines. The damn thing had to be over now, right? But, no. They were still coming. She looked around, not seeing Void. Homing in on his thoughts, she found them, faint, but still there. She ran. There was only one reason for a thought pattern to be faint. She crested a hill and saw him, pinned to the ground with a machete impaled in his gut. She ran down the hill and knelt at his side. With a swift motion, she yanked the machete out, put a hand over the wound and toar his helmet off as well. As she stemed the flow of blood with her right hand, she removed the gauntlet from her left. Once removed, it went over his head, covering his eyes. She bent her head and began muttered words under her breath. When he fail to responded to it, she ripped her other gauntlet off and rose her hands above her head. "Proclarush Taonas ! I am the weilder of the Fire of the South, whisperer of the wind of the east, eroder of the water of the west and striker of the Earth of the North! These wounds shall not challenge one such as me." The wound sealed, her hands burning over top of it. Silver light shone through the forest and Void awakened. At whice point Evelyn stood, turned...and looked right into eyes of the cloaked figure. "Dark shadow, begone from my sight. I have burned forth legions more mighty than you by a thousand. I have done battle with the stars themselves....Go back to the Shadow!" Outstreching her hand, a torrent of psionic energy pulsed forward, enveloping the figure. The distortion of the air caused it's camoflauge to fail. With a rending tear, the fabric of time and space toar apart, swallowing the figure, sending it into the abyss, to come out only the Lord and Lady knew where. {C}{C The rend sealed itself and Evelyn collapsed to her knees, exhausted. {C}{C Then the chime rang, indicating the end of the trial. They had made it. They had made it by a hair's breadth, but they had made it. Bippwatt 23:57, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 00:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Void looked up into Evelyn's eyes, coughing up leftover blood. He rose to a sitting position, one hand on Evelyn's shoulder for support. He opened his mouth, beggining to give a profound 'thank you', when the rift reopened. The figure stepped out, not flinching at all when Evelyn fired her LDP magnum at him. The rounds simply froze in the air, then fell to the ground with soft thuds. The figure walked into the sunlight, revealing a large person in what seemed to be modified Illearth armor. "Of course." The figure said, his bass voice seeming to make the trees shake. "Send the one person who tries to help you into the abyss of time and space. Very intelligent." The helmet slid back, revealing a strong face glowering from the inside of the suit. When Void got a good look at the man's feature's, his mouth fell open. "Reaver?" Blarg Spartan 999 00:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 06:32, November 16, 2011 (UTC) "Oh, please. That wasn't you to begin with. Sure, you slid in and took his place, but not you origanaly. I may be headstrong, but I'm not stupid. I know evil when I see it.", Evelyn said with a sneer. "And the day I see you as evil, Mithrandir, is the day I keel over day of a heart attack." She stood again, taking her helmet in the crook of her arm. She looked down and noticed the long gash in the leg of her armor. "Damn it! That will take forever to repair!" She explored the damage with bare finger tips and winced when she went to far and hit the wound. "I don't remember getting hit..." She pulled her gauntlets on and clipped her helmet to her harness. "Goddamn fucking blades!", she cursed, finding the blade not to far away. Obviously, someone had managed to get it stuck in. It must have come out when she ran down the hill. "Alright. Pelican will be coming to pick us up." "It's already here.", a voice said far above. Then the roar of the Pelican's engines became load and stirred the follage around the area. It settled down and Evelyn smiled as she saw Bippwatt, holding out a hand. {C}{C "Come on! You've been officallly aquited now. It's time to go home." {C}{C Evelyn grabbed Void's hand and hauled him to his feet. Throwing his arm around her neck, she hoisted him up and helped him to the ship, while limping herself. With a chuckle, she smiled and spoke. "Make way for the walking wounded." She grabbed Bippwatt's hand and he hauled her up, along with Void. Reaver slid in behind them, the bulk of his armor making a tight fit in the unmodified Pelican. "Sorry, Reaver. If I had known you were here, I would have brought an Albatross. I know how bulky armor get in the way." He walked to the other side and thumped the wall to the cockpit hard three times. "Take us out, Josh." {C}{C "Aye, sir." {C}{C Bippwatt 06:32, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 12:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) "I've had worse." Reaver said to Bippwatt, adjusting himself so he was more comfortable. He then looked at Evelyn, Void leaning on her for support. "Actually, that was always me. No other person was there. And I'm not saying I'm the bad guy, I'm saying that I removed the possessing creature from that marine's body. That's how the marine was able to beat Void. It was a weak possession, so it was rather easy for me to remove the taint. The possesser was an entity known as Melkor." {C}{C A shocked silence followed Reaver's words. "I take it that you've heard of him?" Blarg Spartan 999 12:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 17:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) "Ah, so that is what this shadow that has been growing in my mind is. Melkor. A name filled with evil. Morgoth Bauglir is who he was before...I know this evil.", Bippwatt said. Evelyn nodded. "It has been front and center in my own thoughts as well." A mutter from the front of the Pelican drew ears to Josh. "If a white haired and robed old man appears in a blinding light with a staff, I'm jumping." Bippwatt laughed and turned to the cockpit. "You might want to start jumping, Josh. He's been here for about a year now." "Eh? Since when did Gandalf appear?", he said twisting around. "Oh, not Gandalf, but his equivlent in this tale." He looked at Evelyn. "Evelyn the Gray. Hmm. I think it works well. We'll have to see about getting you your staff." Evelyn looked at him with eyes wide. "Uh...kay?" "Good. Take us home, Josh." "Yessir." One Week Later Bullets winged overhead and Evelyn hit the ground. Goddamn fraking Freelancers. Didn't they know when they were beat? Apparently not. It had been about a month since the last push. And now they were counter attacking. {C}{C "Echo Squad, move up on my left! Bravo, take the right. November Flight, give us some suppressive fire. {C}{C The Hornet gunships lifted over the rise and HE munitions began to make a rumbling fury across the battlefield. "Alright! Echo, Bravo, MOVE!" The two elite squads lept over the edge of the trench and began sprinting across the battlefield. {C}{C Battle rifles and assault rifles snapped up and barked their rounds out and into the teeth of the Freelancers. Fire slashed across them and Echo squad took heavy losses as rocket strayed into their midst. {C}{C Evelyn pulled up the BIOCOM and saw that half of Echo was gone. This wasn't going to work. "Damn it. Echo, Bravo, fall back! November, take cover." She focused her mind and lunged forward. Her feet hit the ground at a run. Time seemed to still for a moment...then she was gone, rushing forward faster than most sports cars. She kept accelerating. She broke the sound barrier just as she past the first ranks of the Freelancers. The sonic boom shattered faceplates, pulverized bones and caused guns to spontaniously fire. Commiting to a controled fall, Evelyn slowed herself, setting the brush behind her ablaze as she transfered her energy into friction, which became intense heat, starting a blazing fire. She lept back, her wrist blades coming active and then she was among them, slicing and dicing. A Freelancer spun and lunged at her, combat knife flashing matte in the light of the fire. She cut the blade away and then plunged her blades to their hafts into the Freelancer's faceplate. A quick sideways slash from each blade brought them out. Then, the Freelancers were focused fully on her. {C}{C "Echo, Bravo, Delta, November! HIT THEM!" The three squads sprung back out of cover and the Hornets lifted again. They charged forward, guns barking again. This time, there was no answering fire. They broke upon the Freelancer lines like bats out of hell and the Freelancer's moral broke. They ran. Suddenly, a bark of command stopped them. "Cowards! STAND AND FIGHT!" Most of them turned back. Three of them kept running. "IF YOU WILL NOT FIGHT, YOU WILL DIE!" A figure climbed up on a tall rock and drew a heavy pistol. It barked thrice, sending the deserters spralling, rising to their toes and flinging their arms out wide. "NOW FIGHT!", Rilinda barked, turning back to the rest of the army, pistol still smoking. "FIGHT FOR VICTORY!" "I'm gonna kill that bitch.", Evelyn said calmly. "FIGHT! I will deal with the demon spawn!" "DEMON SPAWN?! YOU CALL ME DEMON SPAWN! I AM NO DEMON! I am the Weilder of the Fire of the South, Whisperer of the Wind of the East, eroder of the Water of the West and Striker of the Earth of the North! I SHALL NOT BE CALLED DEMON SPAWN BY THE LIKES OF YOU! GO BACK TO THE ABYSS! FALL INTO THE NOTHING THAT AWAITS YOU AND YOUR MASTER!" Her hands swung in front of her, as though holding a staff. "Maleficent! Come to me!" The air swirled and a staff appeared in her hands, it's cool metal icy to the touch. "Let us do battle this day and let the victory belong to the victor!" Wind rushed around, falling in towards the head of the staff. "I call the elements to my power. Strengthen me and provide me with your strength!" She lept forward, assisted by wind, and swept the ground with her staff, clearing two score of Freelancers from the area. {C}{C Bippwatt 00:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 13:22, November 17, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C Void watched from the corner of his eye as Evelyn engage with the Freelancers, a crooked smile slowly growing on his face. He loved a woman who could kick his ass. He was fighting a platoon of Freelancer's himself, Gravity Hammer sounding as it carved in skulls and sent bodies flying. Then, he himself was flying, and crashing into the ground...hard. When he struggled to his feet, Void saw a large figure in wicked looking armor, darkness swirling around him in clouds as he strode through the battlefield of blood and corpses. "Greetings, Nikolai." The armored person said, his sinister but well cultured voice chilling Void's blood. "You have come a long way, which will make your death all the sweeter. But where are my manners...I am Melkor, the Dark Lord returned." {C}{C "I would say it's a pleasure, but it's not. It's really not." Void said, charging at Melkor. {C}{C "Being snide gains you nothing." Melkor rumbled, flicking a finger. Void was catapaulted through the air again, crashing into one of the friendly Hornets overhead. The flyer spiraled through the sky, smoke billowing from the cockpit. It vanished over a hill, and was soon followed by an explosion. Void was slightly more lucky, as Typhon activated the Phase in time to avoid rendering Void a gory mess in the dirt. {C}{C Void popped out behind Melkor, his knife lunging forward. Melkor turned, faster than anything Void had seen, and back handed Void. Void just so happened to crunch into the rock Rilinda was standing on, thudding to the ground convienently at her feet. {C}{C "And I was having such a nice day..." Void groaned as Rilinda looked down at the former Freelancer assassin. {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 13:22, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 21:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C Suddenly, a bright, powerful light shown behind Rilinda. She turned, just in time to receive Evelyn's staff to the face, sending her flying far away. {C}{C "Bitch. I will kill her this time, whatever Bippwatt says." {C}{C She turned to Melkor and snarled. "Begone, Morgoth Bauglir. Begone and never return!" {C}{C When Melkor didn't move, she smiled. "I was hoping that was your answer." She rose her staff far overhead and began to speak in a earth rumbling speach. One that made storm clouds gather and rain begin. Lightning flashed in the clouds. {C}{C Fire slammed out into Melkor's face from Evelyn's staff, followed by a wave of force. "Come on, motherfucker. Let's tango.", she said, whipping her staff around behind her and outstretching one hand in a defensive crouch. {C}{C Bippwatt 21:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 21:54, November 17, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C Melkor burst into hideous laughter, the sound painful to Evlyn's ears. "Human's are very funny." He said, flexing his hands. "But now, it is my turn." With a rush of power, Melkor blasted Evelyn with black bolts of lightning, knocking the half-breed to her knees. "I am infinitely more powerful than you, Evelyn." Melkor said, keeping the barrage of corrupted lighting up. Void then took the oportunity to bash Melkor on the back of the head with his hammer. Melkor didn't move a centimeter, instead turning slowly to look Void in the eyes. Energy blades manifested and slashed so fast, that Void didn't even have time to blink. He just knew that he had two deep gashes in his chest, blood pouring from the wounds. Then Melkor's fist came up, and struck. {C}{C Void went flying through the air yet again, before crashing through twenty trees in a row, then crunching to a halt in the trunk of an enormous redwood. {C}{C "Today definely isn't my day..." Void groaned as he fell to the ground, wood splinters showering him. {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 21:54, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 23:46, November 17, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C Evelyn brought her staff up just in time to shield herself from the bolts. She still stummbled and fell to one knee. {C}{C Suddenly, the barrage stopped and she sighed in relife. Then Melkor's words hit home. {C}{C "HUMAN!? FOOL! You don't know who you're dealing with." Then she vanished. She didn't cloak. No, she vanished. And then the air whined and roared overhead. The being known as Melkor looked up. {C}{C High above, a creature plunged to the ground and smote the ground with a crack of thunder and a burst of energy. It rose and came to it's full impressive height. {C}{C "I AM DEATH INCARNATE, DEMON. I SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED BY SUCH A PATHETIC LIFE FORM!" {C}{C The thing stomped foward and a sword of flame appeared in it's hand. Given that the beast was a good 15 meters tall and the blade was a flamburge, the sword was a massive weapon. {C}{C Grasping it in both of it's massive hand-claws, it swung down at Melkor. {C}{C Bippwatt 23:46, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 12:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C As the flamberge fell, it was intercepted by a massive warhammer, which shattered the flame sword on impact. Melkor pushed Evelyn back with a blast of force, which gave him room to grow to the size of Evelyn's new form. {C}{C "You call me a Demon, and yet you take the form of one of my Balrogs." Melkor said, raising Grond for an attack. "Oh, the irony." {C}{C Evelyn recalled the sword, and charged. Sword and hammer clashed, sending sparks and gouts of flame everywhere. Melkor was unforgiving: he struck many times faster than Evelyn somehow, Grond nearly buckling Evelyn's knees with each strike. Finally, in a clash of flame on metal, Melkor and Evelyn clashed together in a weapon lock, each pushing with all their might to get the other to give in. It seemed like an even match, until Melkor suddenly jabbed a hand into the chest of Evelyn's fiery form; literally stabbing a gauntleted hand into Evelyn's heart. With a surge of energy, Evelyn's fiery form exploded, leaving Evelyn on the ground, struggling to get to her feet. {C}{C Melkor shrunk to normal size again, and raised Grond for the finishing blow. But as the hammer descended, an armored hand caught it by the head. Reaver had arrived. {C}{C "Miss me, Melkor?" Reaver grunted, slowly pushing Grond up into the air. {C}{C "Isin Herold, we meet again...at last." Melkor growled, crimson eyes flashing dangerously. {C}{C "Yeah, ain't that somethin'?" {C}{C Reaver headbutted Melkor, before slashing at him with newly manifested psi-blades. Stunned by the audacity of the first blow, Melkor was unprepared for the slashing blades, cutting gashes in his armor, nor was he prepared for Evelyn's staff cracking against the back of his head. {C}{C Melkor was cataulted into one of the few platoons of Freelancers still hanging around. They were all crushed beneath Melkor, blood splattering on the ground. With a rush of power, Evelyn, Reaver, and a newly returned Void engaged Melkor, energy and rounds blasting him until he was on his hands and knees. {C}{C "It seems I am beaten." Melkor grunted, pushing himself up so he was only on his knees. "So what will you do now, I wonder?" {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 12:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 20:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C (Before Kick-assery) {C}{C "Yeah. I thought there was a certain amount of awesome irony in using the form of one of your own minons against you. It makes me laugh." {C}{C (After Kick-assery) {C}{C "We're going to be non-stupid fools and kill you. For good.", Bippwatt said, appearing from the fog that had developed as a result of the battle. "Reaver. Chain his spirit. The parasite will not escape this time." {C}{C "This time?", Evelyn asked. {C}{C "This time.", Bippwatt confirmed without donating any futher information. {C}{C He drew a blade from a sheath. "Cold Iron. Forged by the power of Meldaleth's people. I belive your lore calls it the Sword of Elendil. I, however, cannot weild it's power. There is, however, one who can." {C}{C "Who?" {C}{C "Me.", a voice behind them said. (Nobody take it on themselves. I have something totally awesome cooked up.) {C}{C Bippwatt 20:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 22:13, November 18, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C Reaver did as Bippwatt said, grabbing hold of Melkor's spirit with his mind. Evil thoughts flooded Reaver's mind, making him flinch. {C}{C "You might want to hurry up." Reaver grunted, his hands shaking withn the effort of keeping Melkor bound. {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 22:13, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 23:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C Everyone turned around at the voice (Save Reaver. He's kinda busy. Oh and Bippwatt, as he was already looking that way.) Nova walked up, followed by a small army. "Beta Company, spread out.", she said. "Gamma, follow suit." "Good to see you, Nova." "Nice to see you too, Bippwatt." She turned to Ark. "Hey, Matt! I like the haircut." She laughed as he reached up to touch the top of hid helmet. Turning back to Bippwatt, she took the sword from him and rose it high above Melkor's head, slanted down to the ground, point aimed at the beast directly. {C}{C "I feel like I should say something epic. Like 'Behold, the Sword of Elendil! It has been reforged!", or something like that. But I'm not a word chick. I'm just a kick-your-ass chick. So, here is your ass, kicked and returned unuseable." She plunged the sword down, deep into Melkor's being. {C}{C Bippwatt 23:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 14:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C (Before the sword stab) {C}{C "This form is merely a spark in the supernova that is Melkor. I will not end with this one's death." {C}{C (After stab) {C}{C Melkor fell back, blood gushing from the wound in his chest. The armor disapated, along with Grond, leaving a man in it's place. {C}{C "What now?" Void said, panting heavily, Gravity Hammer held loosly at his side. {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 14:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 21:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C "Now? Now we see. Reaver? Do you have him?", Bippwatt asked. "If so, contain him within this stone." {C}{C He brought forth a murky black orb and held it forth to Reaver. {C}{C Bippwatt 21:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 02:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C Reaver grabbed the stone, hand shaking from the exertion. Actual sparks, well, sparked off his body, filling the air with thin wisps of smoke. With a tremendous push, Reaver enclosed the evil spirit in the orb, his hands and gaze locking into murky depths. Twin pillars of crimson appeared in the orb, glaring at Reaver. The glass cracked, spiderwebs seeming to appear all over the orb. {C}{C Energy spilled from the cracks, creating a red mist about the group. The orb burst into flame as whispers were heard, said in some ancient dialect of Black Speech. Reaver started shaking uncontrolably, crimson ribbons cascading up his arms. Evil laughter was heard, actually cracking visors and cockpit windows for miles around. {C}{C Reaver sighed, seeming to freeze in time. Slowly, the crimson energy seeped back into the orb, the whispers fading. Reaver's eyes glowed violet with energy, and a stream of the same color flowed into the orb, sealing the cracks. {C}{C With a rushing sound, Reaver collapsed, the orb thudding onto the grass beside him. When Void knelt down to check Reaver, the other psion groggily opened his eyes. For a partial picosecond, his eyes flashed crimson, then back to normal. {C}{C "I think I got him." {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 02:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 02:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C (Son of a-!) {C}{C "Not...quite.", Bippwatt said. He thrust a palm onto Reaver's chest and muttered words under his breath. Sweat popped out on his brow and his arm tensed. {C}{C Then, his hand seemed to jurk back. Grasped in his hand was a small sphere of red flame. He glared at it. "You are not going to get out that easy. NOW BE BOUND FOREVER!" {C}{C He shoved his hand onto the orb and the flame vanished, causing a glimmer to ignite in the core of the orb. "There. Now we got all of him." He smiled slightly. "That's one nasty bad guy scratched. Now for the second one." {C}{C He turned, stalking toward Rilinda, with her broken leg she had gotten from someone slaming a rifle into it. "Rilinda, you are going to now see the full picture." {C}{C "Get back from me, traitor!", she spat. He stalked forward even farther. He stood over her and reached down and picked her up. {C}{C "Now then! Time to listen, Rilinda." {C}{C "Fuck you!" She spat in his face and he move his head so the glob of spittle flew past him. {C}{C "Eh, no thanks.", he said. Then a palm slapped firmly onto her forehead. "EMBRACE ETERNITY!", he shouted. {C}{C She went stiff and her eyes rolled up and back into her head. And then fell to her knees and toppled sideways. {C}{C Bippwatt 02:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 15:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C As Reaver rose to his feet, he stumbled a little. Void grabbed his shoulder, suporting him. {C}{C "Did you say something?" Reaver asked Void quietly. {C}{C "No. Why?" {C}{C "Nothing. Just thought I heard you say...something." {C}{C Void shrugged, before glancing at Rilinda, then Bippwatt. {C}{C "What'd you do?" He asked, making sure Reaver wouldn't topple. "Kill her? Blarg Spartan 999 15:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 01:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC) (Asari referance for the win!) "Nah. Just woke her the fuck up." He kneeled down and smacked Rilinda a couple of times. She started awake and she saw Bippwatt leaning over her. "Bippwatt?", she said, in a much different voice from before. "Bippwatt, is that you? Oh, god! What have I done?" "Nothing you wanted to do, Rilinda. You did good, mo duinne. Lay your head down, lass.", he said to her, a distinct Scottish accent coming out. "You did verra weel, my lass." He turned his head to Void. "If you're in good enough shape, get up to the communitcations troopers and call in a dropship. We need quick transport to Dahak. Tell the med crews to stand by to receive wounded. Make sure they send enough for all of our wounded." He stood, gathering the unconscience form of Rilinda in his arms. "Let's go home." Bippwatt 01:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 16:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) "On my way." Void said, limping to the communications trooper. "This is Void, requesting a medical dropship ASAP..." Reaver looked at Evelyn, his brow furowed. He saw that her mouth hadn't moved, but she had spoken...right? {C}{C Then the whispers began... {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 16:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 17:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C (What hell the fuck?) {C}{C At length, they went home. {C}{C Evelyn then proceaded to ream Bippwatt a new one for bring Rilinda onto Dahak. {C}{C To which he rebuttled: "She's my damn sister!" {C}{C This was greated with appaled silence. "What?", Evelyn said. {C}{C "Rilinda is my sister. Twin, in fact. Twin sister. She was in Lothlorien as well." {C}{C "How do I not know this?", Evelyn asked, mostly to herself. {C}{C Bippwatt shed light on this. "Because I protected those thoughts with every fiber of my being. They were prevented from transfering to you." {C}{C "How did I not know this, though?", Linden said. "She was in Lothlorien. I should have remembered that." {C}{C "She wasn't Rilinda then. Rilinda was her birth name. Then, she was Katheren." {C}{C "Oh, my god.", both Evelyn and Linden said at the same time. {C}{C "OH MY GOD!" someone else screamed and came running in through the door. "HE'S KILLING EVERYTHING! HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" {C}{C Bippwatt caught the wailing and thrashing person. "Ensign. ENSIGN! What happened? What is happening!?" {C}{C "It's Reaver! He's....he's...HE'S GONE INSANE!" {C}{C (I figured this was the way you were headed, so I hope you don't mind.) Bippwatt 17:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 19:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) (Not at all. By the way, I removed the "drum" bit. It was part of another plot I had in mind, but it would have gotten too complex for now.) Reaver dismembered the latest in a series of guards with his psionics, blood coating the walls as he screamed in agony. Reaver had been making steady progress towards the nearest hanger bay, but was still quite far from it. Void skidded around a bend, dual SMG's raised. When Reaver came into view, he fired. The bullets didn't even reach Reaver, just thudded to the ground three meters from his body. Reaver pounced on Void, choking him with one hand as he lifted the assassin, his eyes glowing crimson. "Can't you hear them?" Reaver breathed, ignoring the flailing limbs. "The whispers, I mean." Void phased out of Reaver's grip, rolling behind a door as it slid shut. Said door was then blasted apart with psionics. {C}{C "You're insane, Reaver!" {C}{C "AM I!?" Reaver motioned to Void, paralyzing him. He stalked over to Void, raising a finger to his forehead. With a spark from fingertip to head, Void heard them. Evil whispers in an ancient dialect of Black Speech filled his mind, making his vision and other senses go blurry. With massive push of his will, Void rejected Reaver's intrusion, making the other psion actually stumble back. {C}{C Reaver growled, psi-blades materializing with a fwash of energy. He charged, the blades going through the place Void had been a nanosecond before phasing through the floor. {C}{C When Void thudded to the deck below, he happened to land in the midst of all the others as they raced to get to Reaver, more specifically landing on Evelyn. {C}{C "Ouch." Vodi said, rolling off onto his back. "That didn't cushion my fall in the least--" {C}{C He was interrupted as the ceiling exploded, Reaver landing in front of the prone Void and Evelyn. {C}{C "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" Reaver bellowed, a massive wave of psionic energy knocking everyone prone. {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 19:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 07:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C "I'd like to test that theory.", a voice said from the other side of the room. Then, it barked. "ALL COMPANIES, ENGAGE!" {C}{C There was a rolling rumble of fire then, ending with about 81 people all decloaked and guns smoking. Then,they moved into action, equipment flaring to life and half of them streaked forward (a la SC2 Zealot Charge), while the other hafe moved forward quickly, but without the super speed. When they got in there, they all hit armor lock, pinning Reaver in, as Reaver was unable to move them, or damage them. Which was long enough for someone to EMP Reaver's armor, yank him out of it, (albit, thrashing and nearly killing a few people), and clamping a neural restraint onto his neck. {C}{C "Well,", Stephen said as Reaver went limp. "That was fun." Reaver jerked and grabbed one of the marines just standing around and threw him against the wall. One of the other marines, with the controls for the restraint, dialed up the power by several notches. Reaver collapced again, this time completely incapacitated. {C}{C Bippwatt came in at that point. {C}{C "Get him to the brig! Maximum security! The Pit, if you please, Marines." {C}{C They gaulked at him for a moment, for The Pit was a cell that made the maximum security cells look like a straw hut with ten exits and no guards. Then they gathered him up and took him away with a snappy saulte. {C}{C "Beta-1. Take your company with you and make sure they get there alright." {C}{C "Roger. Beta Company, move out!", Nova's cool voice came out of one of the green armored troopers. {C}{C She and nine other people trotted off. {C}{C "Well, glad we had you and your people here, Stephen. Why are you here, though?" {C}{C "We need Matt." {C}{C "Ah!" He walked over to a intercom and activated it. "Agent Arkansas, please report to mess hall 23." {C}{C Bippwatt 07:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 16:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C (By the way, I can think of several ways Reaver could have gotten out of that situation. Seriously, do you think he just stood dumbly in the corner waiting for the guys to EMP him? Anyway, I'll just go along with what shouldn't have happened in your post.) {C}{C The guards that were personally in charge of dragging Reaver to the Pit were silent, looking anywhere but at the suddenly and very disconcerting psion in their arms. He seemed to radiate an aura of unease, and malcontent. {C}{C "You say something?" The guard holding Reaver's right arm said, looking at the other guard dragging Reaver. {C}{C "No. Why?" The other inquired, almost about to ask the first guard the same question. {C}{C "Nevermind..." {C}{C "Quiet." Nova snapped, walking in front of the marine-guards. {C}{C The guards instantly became silent, looking slightly sheepish. Then the first guard's face went blank. He reached for the neural collar, the second guard noticing just in time to shout a warning. {C}{C "LOOK OU--!" {C}{C The first guard's finger tapped the release, letting the device thud to the floor. Then all hell broke loose. Both guard's heads exploded, vanishing in a mist that turned into a water fall of crimson. When Nova whirled to look, two of her people were already dead, cut to pieces with a psi-blade. She raised her rifle and pulled the trigger, but Reaver simply waved a hand. The bullets dissapated, the MA5 shattering into several hundred fragments. {C}{C Nova started sprinting, narrowly avoiding a psi bolt as she rounded a corner. She grimaced as she heard the other men screaming in agony for two seconds...then silence. She kept running, putting as much distance between her and Reaver. {C}{C Meanwhile, Reaver stood amongst the dead men, eyes narrowed. With a miniscule push of will, the Rakurai Mark IV armor appeared before him, the air and matter rippling with residual psionic energy from the teleportation. He hopped into the armor, before continuing on his way to the nearest hangar. {C}{C Several seconds later, alarms screamed out, alerting everyone to Reaver's escape. Void immediately took off, but arrived at the hangar just in time to see Reaver's stolen dropship board Blackest Night. With a flash, the ship vanished into Slipspace. Void then opened a channel to Bippwatt. {C}{C "We've got a serious problem..." {C}{C Blarg Spartan 999 16:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C RecoveryFive RecoveryFive 15:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ark heard the request for him in his room and sighed in annoyance. "Fucking A, again?" he groaned, before rushing off to the room Bippwatt and Stephen were in. {C}{C He skidded to a halt front of the two men and gave a mock salute. "Bipp, Stephen." he greeted them. "What do you need?" RecoveryFive RecoveryFive 15:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 01:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) "Stephen needs you. I have an emergancy to see to.", Bippwatt ran off. "Bippwatt is right. Matt, I got a new Eta Company together. I need you back. I need you to lead it. You have more combat experiance than most of those solders combined. I need you there. Will you come?" (If you take his offer up, Eta Company is yours. Make characters for it as you see fit. Up to a max of nine others, kay?) --- Bippwatt focused on the folds of Slipspace and projected himself through them. He appeared on the bridge of Blackest Night. "Why, Reaver? Why are you doing this?", he said calmly. "You shouldn't be here. This is not you." He took a couple of steps forward. "Don't do anything you will regret." In his mind he hears "You know of what I speak. I hear them too. The whispers. This is the true fight. The one for control of your own body. You must fight back! YOU MUST!" He stepped beside Reaver and layed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I do not want to fight you. I want to help you." Bippwatt 01:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C RecoveryFive 13:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ark blinked in surprise. Out of all the things he had expected, this had not been one of them. "Y- you want me to-" he questioned. Stephen nodded to him. Ark thought for a moment about what Stephen was offering: The chance to finally have Eta Company together again. It was too good an offer to pass up. "Yes. Yes, I'll do it." Ark accepted. RecoveryFive 13:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 15:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Reaver looked into Bippwatt's eyes as his helmet slid into his armor, his own glowing crimson. "You are out of time, Nicholas." Reaver said, his voice distorted and evil. "This body is mine--NO!" Reaver bellowed, his eyes dimming and turning their regular color. Crimson sparks cascaded down Reaver's body, blasting Bippwatt into the nearest wall. "No, this body is mine, Melkor! And I cast you out!" With a rush of wind, the evil presence faded, the whispers dying down. Reaver thudded to the floor, breathing deeply. "Bippwatt..." Reaver groaned, crawling over to where the feebly stirring rogue Freelancer was lying on the floor. "You okay?" Bippwatt nodded, rubbing his head. Reaver sighed in relief, before swearing and jumping to his feet. He ran to the control board, stopping their journey through Slipspace and turning the Blackest Night around. "There. Back on our way to the Dahak. I...suppose I owe Nova an apology, for killing her men. Or some of them, anyway." Reaver said, his expression turning slightly sheepish and sorrowful. "Still, thanks for coming here. It helped a lot." Blarg Spartan 999 15:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 15:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) "The plesure was all mine.", Bippwatt said. He smiled. "Thank god for psionics. Not sure what I would have done without them!" (I think we'll end this here. I'll start the next one on the forum, as RP's seem to fail, just slightly, on the wiki. It might not be a bad idea to see if we can transfer this over. I'll see if I can start a thread in the archives and we'll just each take our turn, as though we were actually responding to an ongoing RP. That way we can keep who said what straight. Make sense?) RecoveryFive RecoveryFive 21:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Category:Roleplay